


Wake Up Call

by redreaper86



Series: farrelldano stuff [2]
Category: Actor RPF, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Play Fighting, Teasing, Tickling, mentions of pandemic, mentions of quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redreaper86/pseuds/redreaper86
Summary: Colin and Paul have been growing closer as they are spending a lot of time with each other in their 'quarantine bubble,' while working onThe Batman.
Relationships: Paul Dano/Colin Farrell
Series: farrelldano stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wake Up Call

Considering the current circumstances -- a worldwide pandemic, a movie that is taking three times as long as usual to make with all the new covid rules, being stuck in Chicago, away from his family -- Colin Farrell is more content than he has been in a long time.

He's gotten up early at six am., left his hotel suite that he shares with Paul Dano, whom he's been quarantining with, as their characters have the most scenes together in their movie, has driven his truck out to a park and gone for a three mile run. He gets back four hours later, has a quick shower and makes sure to put his jogging clothes and cloth face-mask into the washing machine. Now, dressed in comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt he looks about the place for Paul, to no avail. Apparently, the younger actor has not even gotten out of bed yet.

Colin glances at his watch. It is now twenty after ten. This is ridiculous. He doesn't even let his kids sleep this late on their holidays. Well, there's only one thing to do.

He marches right up to Paul's bedroom door and pounds on it. No answer. He shouts Paul's name, along with the demand that he answer him. Still nothing.

Really getting worried now, Colin turns the doorknob and enters Paul's room. The entire place is dark and once Colin's eyes adjust to the dimness, he sees the back of a shaggy head embedded in the pillow, arms outstretched, the covers draping almost all the way off the bed.

Colin clicks his tongue, amused. He turns on the light, just to test a theory. He chuckles aloud as, just as Colin's preteen sons do, Paul grunts and emphatically pulls the pillow over his head.

" _Really_? That's the oldest trick in the book," Colin teases, sauntering over to the bed and tugging at the pillow to no avail -- Paul just clutches it tighter over his head. "So, that's the way of it, then?"

Utter silence from under the pillow.

Biting his lip to hold back his laughter, Colin leans forward, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of the other's lean torso. "You forget..." he murmurs, ghosting his fingers against Paul's sides. "I know your weakness." With that, he delves his fingers into Paul's narrow waist, eliciting a muffled shriek and a gurgling sound from under the pillow.

After a few seconds of this torture, Paul relinquishes the pillow and Colin tosses it over his shoulder. Thus deprived of his feathery shield, Paul buries his face in the crook of his elbow. Colin leans close to the younger actor's ear.

"Are you gonna get up now?"

"Mmph," Paul murmurs sleepily. "Five more minutes, mom."

"I'm not your mum. And you've had the whole morning to sleep, kiddo," Colin says, in a very mother-like tone in spite of himself. "It's ten thirty."

"Then technically I've still got an hour and a half 'til morning's officially over."

Colin gives an amused scoff. "If you think I'm letting you sleep 'til noon --"

"' _Letting me_?'" Paul repeats. "Pretty strong words from the man who insists he's not my mother." He plunks his shaggy head right back down into the mattress, closing his eyes again.

 _Oh, that does it_ , Colin thinks, shaking his head with a grin, and cracking his knuckles. He thinks he sees a sliver of one of Paul's pale green eyes peer open at him only to squeeze shut again. He lays his hand on the younger man's head smooths the unkempt hair and is utterly charmed when Paul gives an adorable little murmur of contentment under his touch.

"I may not be your mum," Colin whispers in Paul's ear again, "but if you want to act like a _child_ , mate --" (he is immensely gratified as the latter shivers a little at his words) "-- then I'm gonna treat you like one."

And with that he delivers a playful, but bracing, swat to the younger man's rear. Paul lets out a surprised yelp, then bursts into laughter.

"Did you just spank me?" he demands of Colin, his voice still musical with mirth.

"Yeah," Colin says, a little surprised at himself but recovering quickly. "And I'll do it again if you don't get out of bed, you lazybones."

Paul rolls over into his back, places his hands behind his head, his face the picture of adorable smugness. "What's your plan now? _Mom_?"

Colin pounces on top of him and, gouging his fingertips into either side of Paul's ribcage, he tickles him mercilessly. Paul squeals, swears, squirms and slams his arms down over Colin's devilish fingers -- all to no avail.

"Are you going to get up, then?" Colin teases, still wreaking ticklish havoc on Paul's ribs.

Paul is laughing so hard, he can barely answer: "Fu-huck -- Co-hol-i-hin!"

" _Are_ you?" Colin demands, pressing his thumbs under Paul's ribcage, drawing forth another squawk of laughter and, of course, profanity, from the latter.

Unable to speak, Paul manages to nod his head and Colin slows the playful torture down a little. And as soon as he does, he feels a long leg hook over his back --

 _Well, shit_...

In a split second, Colin finds himself on his back, Paul on top of him, pinning Colin's wrists by his head. "What the --"

"Payback time," Paul proclaims as he locks both Colin's wrists in one hand and uses the other to scrabble at the latter's soft belly. Colin is more embarrassed of the untoned condition of his stomach than he is ticklish (at least, that is how he accounts for his first surprised shriek of laughter). Paul has the upper hand for a mere three and a half seconds before Colin wrests his wrists free of the younger man's one-handed grasp and rolls them both over again --

Colin braces his hands on either side of Paul's head, both men breathless and shaking with residual mirth. And then Paul's hands reach up, find Colin's waist, slide under his shirt, gently caressing the soft skin underneath.

Not quite knowing what he means to do (and at the same time knowing exactly what he means to do) Colin lowers himself down onto his elbows. And at the same time Paul tilts his face up --

And just like magnets, their mouths meet.

Paul gives a muffled, throaty moan and Colin feels a small pang of panic that perhaps the younger man was not expecting or wanting to be kissed and for a split second he tries to pull away --

Only for Paul to wrap both legs around Colin's waist and lock his ankles.

Sweet relief courses through Colin and he scoops his hands under the back of Paul's head, using his thumbs to tilt Paul's chin up a little more...

And then he presses kiss after kiss onto that soft delicate mouth, which responds with equal passion and hunger...

Needless to say, neither of them get out of bed at a decent hour that day.


End file.
